phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shego123
Willkommen! Hi Shego123 - wir freuen uns, dass Phineas und Ferb Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel So, bin nu auch da Wäre nett, wenn du mich zum Admin machst, dann kann ich schon mal wichtige Vorlagen etc. importieren. Danke und Grüße, -- XenonX3 - (☎:±) 16:34, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Hey, nochmal offiziell willkommen hier xD Schön, dass du mitmachst! :Ich hab deine Berechtigungen geändert. :Hast du schon Erfahrungen mit Wikis gemacht? Weißt du vielleicht, wie man den Style modifizieren kann? Ich weiß zwar, wo es geht, bin in CSS aber nicht allzu fit. --Shego123 16:53, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! Also: Ich bin Admin im Vereins- und im UnternehmensWiki und ja bekanntermaßen sehr aktiv in der WP. Von CSS etc. hab ich nicht so den Plan, aber dafür davon, was man so an Vorlagen und Seiten braucht. Und natürlich die allgemeinen Funktionen und auch Adminfunktionen. -- XenonX3 - (☎:±) 16:59, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Achso ok, dann muss ich das wohl oder übel übernehmen. :::Und noch ne Frage: Bist du eigentlich bei ICQ aktiv? Wollte dich schon mehrmals mit der Nummer aufnehmen, die auf deiner Wikipedia-Seite steht. Würde die Kommunikation noch verbessern ;-) --Shego123 17:02, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke dafür. Jetzt wirste mich nicht mehr los, die Bürokratenrechte kann man nämlich nicht mehr entziehen, nur die Mitarbeiter von Wikia können das. Aber keine Sorge, ich mache schon keinen Unsinn. Grüße, -- XenonX3 - (☎:±) 14:40, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Weiß ich doch alles^^ --Shego123 14:48, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Wir haben jetzt Anbindung an Commons, können also die Dateien von dort mitbenutzen. -- XenonX3 - (☎:±) 19:53, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) To-Do-Liste Moin unter Phineas und Ferb Wiki:To-Do-Liste gibt es jetzt eine Liste, welche Artikel noch fehlen. Bitte ergänze die Liste noch weiter, es stehen bisher nur fehlende Artikel drin, es gibt aber sicher noch mehr fehlende Sachen. Grüße, -- XenonX3 - (☎:±) 17:04, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Du musst mal deine Forenkumpels animieren, hier mitzumachen. Sonst wird das hier nix :( -- XenonX3 - (☎) 18:15, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Candace Holmes Moin, aufheben und verbessern oder löschen weil zu schlecht? -- XenonX3 - (☎) 18:33, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man als Episodenzusammenfassung nehmen. Also behalten und vielleicht in ein Layout einarbeiten. --Shego123 18:43, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikel über Perry Hallo, Shego123, ich würde gerne einen Artikel über Perry, das Schnabeltier erstellen, musste aber feststellen, dass die Seite gesperrt ist. Könntest du sie entsperren? Ich habe meine Version auf meiner Festplatte gespeichert. Die Qualität sollte ausreichend sein. Freundliche Grüße Erfinder 15:55, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, erst mal willkommen! Du kannst deinen Artikel in deinem Benutzernamensraum posten (z.B. Benutzer:Erfinder/Perry), dann kann ich ihn verschieben, wenn er tatsächlich ausreichend ist^^ :Liebe Grüße --Shego123 16:23, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi, danke für den Hinweis. Mein Entwurf ist jetzt unter Benutzer:Erfinder/Perry, das Schnabeltier zu finden. Freundliche Grüße Erfinder 19:36, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Infoboxen Sorry hier muss es sich um ein Missverständis handeln. Ich lösche die Infoboxen nicht, ich ergänze den Inhalt nur etwas. PhineasFlynn-Fletcher 17:19, 3 Juli 2010 Phineas und Ferb - Phineas und Ferb Wiki Hallo Shego123, warum bearbeitest du die Seite Phineas und Ferb im Wiki nicht mehr??? Ich habe schon als nicht angemeldeter Benutzer hier gearbeitet und war auf dieser Seite der einzige, der sie bearbeitet hat. Würde mich freuen, wenn du dich bald melden würdest. Gruß --Likos96 20:22, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, ich habe ganz einfach extrem wenig Zeit. Ich würde liebend gerne mehr erstellen, aber es geht wirklich gar nicht. Ab und zu mach ich kleine Änderungen, das ist aber alles momentan. :Wenn ich mal Zeit habe, dann muss ich mich um meine Seite SaveDisneyShows.de kümmern und das Forum da. Die P&F Homepage gehört ja auch dazu (siehe Menü), die konnte ich aber machen, als ich noch Ferien hatte. Gruß --Shego123 18:30, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Shego123, ist ja nicht schlimm, dass du nicht viel Zeit hast. Ich helfe dir auf jeden Fall so gut es geht. Ich wäre auch bereit, mal etwas zu bearbeiten, wofür du keine Zeit hast. Sag mir einfach auf meiner oder deiner Diskussionsseite bescheid. Gruß --Likos96 14:36, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Der Fanaufstand Hallo Shego123, wieso hast du im Bereich "Episoden" die Folge "Der Fanaufstand" als Produktionscode eingegeben? Wenn du im Wikipedia unten bei den Weblinks auf Phineas und Ferb bei Fernsehserien.de gehst, gelangst du zu den Infos zur TV-Serie. Nun gehst du auf die Sendetermine. Wenn du dort ein paar mal vorblätterst, siehst du, dass die Folge am 9. Oktober (warscheinlich zum Geburtstag von Disney XD) zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt wird. Gruß--Likos96 14:35, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Phineas und Ferbs Projekte Die Seite ist super! Mann, ich finde, du hast das toll hinbekommen... Ich hab' noch 'n bißchen was hinzugefügt, dann brauchst du weniger zu machen. :-) Fuchs111 11:03, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Adyson Look Also, den Charakter hab ich zwar geschrieben, aber ich hab' da eine Bitte: Könntest du (bei Zeit) irgendwie ein Foto von einem Mädchen mit rosa Stirnband, rotem Shirt und braunem Haar vom englischen Wiki besorgen? Ich kriegs nie hin... Wiki Mitarbeiter Hi, ich wollt dich mal fragen, wie viele Mitarbeiter das Wiki überhaupt hat. Hat keinen bestimmten Grund, warum ich dich das frage, aber es hat mich mal interessiert. Und noch was: Wie kann ich mich als Benutzer anmelden? Viele Grüße -- Likos96 19:41, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen. Angemeldet bist du doch als Benutzer. --Shego123 17:44, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Ich meine, wie wird man im Hauptmenü unter Community ein Benutzer? Bis jetzt sind es vier: Evoli2001, Spliz, DisneyXperte und PhineasFlynn-Fletcher. --Likos96 13:46, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke, aber wie hast du das gemacht? --Likos96 19:34, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hatte eigentlich vorhin geantwortet... komisch. Das können nur Admins machen, musst du dich also nicht drum kümmern^^ Den Vanessa, Charlene, Isabella Kram hab ich auch erledigt. --Shego123 19:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nochmals Danke, bin dabei die Charakterseiten zu erstellen, falls es dich interessiert. Gruß --Likos96 19:46, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Doofenschmirtz Hallo Shego123, kein Tag ohne Frage. Wieso steht bei den Charakteren der ersten Staffel, dass die Seiten Vanessa Doofenschmirtz und Charlene Doofenschmirtz nicht vorhanden sind, denn in der zweiten Staffel sind sie vorhanden?, bei Isabella Garcia-Shapiro und Winifred Fletcher genauso, da ist die Seite bei den Charakteren vorhanden, in Staffel 1 aber nicht, bzw. andersrum. Schöne Grüße --Likos96 15:21, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Staffel 3 Hallo Shego123, ich bin's schon wieder. Ich habe mit Fuchs111 diskutiert, ob es angebracht wäre, eine neue Seite: Staffel 3 anzulegen, wir wissen aber beide nicht wie es geht. Könntest du das übernehmen, wenn du Zeit hast? Schönen Gruß --Likos96 19:08 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, links im Menü gibt es einen Link "Eine neue Seite anlegen" oder einfach hier. Da könnt ihr neue Artikel anlegen ;) Wenn du noch mehr fragen hast, dann stell sie einfach oder lies dir auch die Hilfe-Seiten durch, da steht auch viel drin. Ein neues Wiki Hi! Mir gefällt das PF Wiki sehr gut! Ich habe ein neues, eigenes wiki eröffnet, über meine eigene geschichte! Wenn du bei google kommissar fuchs wiki einträgst, kannst du drauf, und mail mir vdann bitte, wie's dir gefällt! Gruß Fuchs111 19:03, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hey, ich war grad mal kurz drauf, komme aber nicht dazu, mir irgendwas anzueshen. Zeit ist wirklich nicht da bei mir... Sorry --Shego123 19:06, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sassy Miss K Nicht schlimm! Außerdem, die Seite Sassy Miss K ist mir irgendwie versehentlich alng geworden, doch es wäre mir bißche schad', wenns jemand löscht. Also 'n cameo braucht ja wirklich nicht so eine lange seite. ich wollte nur fragen, ob du sie nicht sperren ''kannst. :Das ist doch nicht zu lang. Zu lang gibts grundsätzlich nicht - je mehr Infos desto besser -> je länger desto besser. --Shego123 19:17, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Rusted Ich hatte mal, als ich unagemeldet war, Rusted geschrieben, mit titel rostig. nicht schlimm, dasss du es gelöscht hast. Adyson Look Uhaha, ich hab's hinbekommen! Drei Fotos von Adyson Look.thumbthumbthumb Candace Flynn Candace hab ich gestern mal angeguckt, und da sah ichs: wie hast du das eigentlich mit der Charakterbox hinbekommen? Grüße-Fuchs111 15:40, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist das, wovon ich immer spreche. Es gibt Vorlagen u.a. für Charaktere, Episoden, Schauspieler. Auf den verlinkten Seiten findest du die '''alle' Felder, die "vorprogrammiert" sind. Und du musst auch alle im Artikel hinschreiben. Wenn du sie ausfüllen kannst, dann ist gut, wenn nicht, lass sie leer, aber auf keinen Fall löschen! Immer die ganze Infobox verwenden. Wenn du die Funktion der einzelnen Felder sehen willst, dann nehm am besten eine "Sandkastenseite" z.B. Benutzer:Fuchs111/Sandkasten, da kannst du machen, was du willst. Du kannst übrigens auch beliebig viele Unterseiten zu deinem Benuternamensraum erstellen (einfach hinter "Benutzer:Fuchs111/" einen Namen eintragen und erstellen. Gruß --Shego123 15:49, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neue Folgen in Deutsch Hi Shego123, du hast im Wikipedia neue Folgen in Deutsch eingetragen. Woher weißt du die Namen davon? Gruß --Likos96 19:10, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :info.sky.de wie immer ;) Gruß --Shego123 17:40, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Doffenschmirtz gesellscHAFT MIT BÖSWILLIGER HAFTUNG das ist quatsch! Am besten sperre den Ersteller, 84.56.151.13 oder wie der heißt. gruß--Fuchs111 15:10, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, habs gelöscht. Das ist aber übrigens tatsächlich der deutsche Name für Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. --Shego123 15:26, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Specials Hallo Shego123, könntest du im Hauptmenü unter Episoden noch den Abschnitt "Specials" einbringen, dann würde ich die Seite erstellen. Gruß --Likos96 15:10, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Was stellst du dir denn da vor? --Shego123 13:28, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :Dass die Folgen die als Special ausgestrahlt wurden auch unter Specials stehen. --Likos96 15:52, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Die kann ich einzeln bei den Episoden dazu schreiben, wie ich es auch schon gemacht habe teilweise. --Shego123 17:05, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mein Bruder, das Alien Hi Shego, ich würde an deiner Stelle den Artikel: Mein Bruder, das Alien löschen. Denn so wie er jetzt ist, hätte man ihn gar nicht erstellen müssen. Gruß --Likos96 14:20, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Staffel 2 Hallo Shego123, in Staffel 2 hab ich die Reihenfolge der Episoden dem englischen Wikipedia, dem englischen Wiki und auch der deutschen Seite Infos zur TV-Serie nach etwas umsortiert. Im deutschen Wikipedia mache ich das auch noch. Gruß --Likos96 10:36, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, der Betrieb hier ist (fast) still. Ich werde jetzt (leider) weniger Dinge machen können, denn ich muss mich um mein eigenes Wiki kümmern. Sorry... -Fuchs111 17:53, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, das selbe hab ich ja auch^^ --Shego123 17:55, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fifi löschen Hi Shego123, löschst du bitte den Artikel Fifi? Denn das, was ich über sie geschrieben habe, trifft eigentlich auf Lulu Jones zu. Grüße --Likos96 18:47, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Weihnachts-Special ich weiß nicht, aber der Artikel ist so kurz und uninformatisch, den könnt man fast löschen. auch so bei komet kermillian oder wie es heißt --Fuchs111 16:12, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ...oder man bearbeitet sie ;) --Shego123 16:15, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab's schon erledigt :-) Grüße Likos96 19:17, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bürger von Danville Ich weiß, dass mal Bürger von Danville ich versaut habe, aber es sieht jetzt besser aus, oder?--Fuchs111 09:24, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie es vorher aussah :D Jetzt ist es gut lol --Shego123 11:14, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi Shego123, wieso ist in den Wikis alles anders??? Ich finde mich hier gar nicht mehr zurecht:-( Antworte bitte schnell!!! Gruß --Likos96 14:34, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Wikia hat seinen Look geändert - überall. Der alte ist nicht mehr verfügbar. Ich mag den neuen auch nicht, aber wir können es nicht ändern. Auf der Seite sind aber auch überall Infos dazu, zumindest bei mir. --Shego123 12:37, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Warnung!!! Gerade eben habe ich zwei Artikel gesehen, dei grauenhaft waren (Sperre diese IP-Adrssen mit möglicher angegebener Zeit) *Was für ein Leben (Spam, 2 Tage) *Bethany Van Stomm (Schimpfwörter, 1 Woche) Grüße von der Spamvillepolizei --"Kommissar" Fuchs 17:10, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Lösche bitte Chad. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 08:42, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bahn frei, Kartoffelbrei: Hab gemerkt: WURDE MEHRMAL GESPAMMT, auch auf Phineas Flynn. Grüß0e von der Spamville-Polizei --"Kommissar" Fuchs 16:00, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. --Shego123 16:23, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fuchsfan 1432 Hallo ich bin zwar unangemeldet aber der Benutzer von Fuchsfan1432. Ich wollte nur sagen das ich nicht Chad erstellt habe und das du mich bitte wieder entsperen würdest188.107.130.105 07:30, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hier siehst du, was du getan hast, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phineas_Flynn&diff=7019&oldid=6919 --Shego123 13:12, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wikias neuer Look Hi Shego123! Du weißt ja, dass Wikia seinen Look umgeändert hat und das Phineas und Ferb Wiki jetzt... naja... irgendwie merkwürdig aussieht. 'Farbschema' Das Farbschema können nur die Admins - also du & XenonX3 - ändern. Du musst nur unten auf "Werkzeugkasten" und dann "Theme Designer" gehen - schon kannst du mit dem Hintergrund rumtüfteln - bis ein passender Look in Frage kommt! 'Logo' Ebenfalls das Logo kannst du da ändern - du brauchst nur auf "Logo" zu gehen. So kommt auch garantiert die richtige Schrift fürs Wiki raus! PS: Du kannst die im Phineas ans Ferb Wiki - wie PFMuffinStrike - fragen, wie das dort Hintergrund& Logo ist, damit's hier auch so gut aussieht. ---- PS2: Bei der Navigationsleiste oben steht Perry the platypus statt Perry, das Schnabeltier Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:49, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich warte immer noch, dass mir einer der amerik. Admins das Theme schickt. Perry habe ich geändert. Danke. --Shego123 16:02, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Menüleiste Hi Shego123! Ich melde mich schon wieder ''denn du & XenonX3 könnten doch mal vielleicht in der Menüleiste "Songs" einbringen. Denn du hast ja noch 'ne Reihe platz. Beispiel, wie es aussehen könnte: '''Songs' *Gitchie, Gitchie, Goo! *Fällig *In der Mall *Mein baumbezog'ner Wunsch *Wir sind digital *P-I-N-K-E Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:02, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab das gerne getan ich war auch der unbekkannte der unangemeldet war ^^ und dann ahb ich egsehen das man sich anmelden kann das hab ich dann getan uind hab noch den link zum lied eingefügt Das Weihnachtsspecial 2 Hi Shego123, eine Frage: sind die Folgen Das Weihnachtsspecial und Das Weihnachtsspecial 2 eigentlich getrennte Folgen oder so wie im Wikipedia eingetragen? Viele Grüße --Likos96 15:46, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Die 2. Version hat den Song "What Does He Want?" bzw "Was wünscht er sich?" dabei, sonst sind sie gleich. das kann man so in den Artikel vom ersten Special reinschreiben. --Shego123 15:35, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab die Folge eben geguckt und hab auch gemerkt, dass nur ein neuer Song dabei war. Dann muss man dass in diesem Wiki auch noch ändern. Jetzt ist aber die Frage, die 2te Staffel hat 39 Folgen. Zählt die einzeln oder kommen noch andere 2 Folgen dazu (dann sind es 39)? Viele Grüße --Likos96 17:04, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich schätze, dass die als Specials gewertet werden, sind ja in der normalen Sendereihenfolge nicht enthalten. --Shego123 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Du hast in der WP nach Ferien auf Hawaii (30b) direkt 32 (Der längste Sommertag) eingetragen. Die 31 fehlt. Viele Grüße --Likos96 20:23, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Admin Wie macht man einen zum Admin? Denn Likos96 kann in meinem Wiki einer Werden!!! Fröhliche PhineasundFerbnachten und Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:57, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube, zu dem User gehen und dann bei Berechtigungen oder so was in der Richtung. Ansonsten mal in der Wiki-Hilfe gucken. --Shego123 18:13, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Candace Gets Busted Hi, ich wollt dich nur fragen, wie der deutsche Titel zu der Folge heißt. Ich hab die Folge nämlich verpasst und find den Titel nirgendswo. Und vielleicht stellst du auch mal diese Herausforderungen ein, wie z.B. im Kommissar Fuchs und U-Boot Wiki, viele mögen das und vielleicht lockst du so noch neue Benutzer an. Gruß --Likos96 20:13, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Die lief nicht, Gruß --Shego123 19:16, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Rollback-Rechte Was sind eigentlich rollbackRechte? -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 13:18, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung^^ Sagt mir grad auch nichts. Guck mal in der Wiki-Hilfe. --Shego123 13:26, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Das sind die Rechte zum "Zurücksetzen", was alle Admins und in der Wikipedia auch Sichter haben. XenonX3 - (☎) 17:06, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Frohes neues Jahr! Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 15:19, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, wünsche ich dir auch! :) --Shego123 15:50, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nintendo DS Spiele Hallo Shego 123, ich wünsche dir erst mal noch frohe Weihnachten. Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen mit der Infobox und so. Das war kein Vandalismus, spricht also nicht mit Abschicht, vorallen das mit derm leeren nicht . Die anderen 2 Punkte hab ich nicht verstanden. Aber egal , ich kommt jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema. :-) Ich wollte fragen ob man auch in der Wiki über die Nintendo DS Spiele von Phineas und Ferb schreiben soll? Ich habe nämlich gesehen, das haben anderen Wikis auch. Liebe Grüße Phini 20:32, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, kein Problem.Ich hab grad nicht viel Zeit. Kannst du gerne machen. Und bitte unterschreibe deine Diskussionsbeiträge. In der Leiste über dem Eingabefeld siehst du mehrere Symbole, das fünfte von rechts setzt einen Zeitstempel und deinen Namen am Ende. Danke und Gruß --Shego123 15:32, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Die OWCA Jetzt müssen wir mal anpacken, denn bevor die Folge "Der längste Sommertag" rauskam, wussten wir nicht, das es "OOCA" heißt (Organisation ohne Cooles Akronym), sondern dem Englischen "OWCA". Jetzt müssen wir alles korrigieren. Frohes neues Jahr! Grüße -- 93.211.160.182 15:20, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bildergalerien Hallo Shego123, ich wünsche ein neues gutes Jahr. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob man auch Bildergalerien zu anderen Charakter aus Phineas und Ferb erstellen darf, sowie Candace eine hat. Ich hätte nämlich noch Bilder von Phineas, Ferb und Isabella. Liebe Grüße Isabella46321 14:30, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, dir auch n frohes neues Jahr! Natürlich, kannst du sehr gerne machen. Auch von Episoden und ähnlichem wäre das toll. Gruß --Shego123 14:37, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Links in die Infoboxen Hallo Shego123,ich hab' hier auf diesem Wiki schon ein Paar Artikel erstellt(Die Minigolf-Disco-Queen,Kleine Brüder...)und auch schon ein Paar bearbeitet(Albert Stommeling...).Nur das was mich echt stört ist,dass ich nicht weiss,wie man Links in die Infoboxen machenkann!Kannsi du mir das bitte sagen? Liebe Grüsse,Ein Wikia-Nutzer.88.207.194.25 17:26, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, frohes neues Jahr! Ich weiß gerade nicht, wo das Problem ist. Auch in der Infobox machst du Links auch mit den normalen eckigen Klamern. Gruß --Shego123 18:27, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sommer macht riesen Spass Hallöchen,ich wollte nur mal fragen,ob du verstehst was Phineas und Isabella bei dem Song "Sommer macht riesen Spass" bei der Stelle(englisch:Whatever you want to do you make the rules) singen.übrigens meine ich den aus "Der längste Sommertag". PS:Bitte antworte schnell,damit ich den Artikel schreiben kann!88.207.194.25 20:01, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC)